Jax
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 1st Week |health = 50 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 511 (+83) |mana = 235 (+3) |damage = 57 (+4) |range = 125 |armor = 22 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 |critical = 2.05% (+0.45) |attackspeed = 0.663 (+3%) |dodge = 0 |speed = 325 }} Jax The Grandmaster at Arms is a Champion in League of Legends. Jax Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background It is seldom the case where a champion is defined by his actions after joining the League of Legends rather than before. Such is the case for Jax, for whom the argument could be made that he is the most prolific tournament fighter currently at the Institute of War. The self-proclaimed Armsmaster of the League has rattled off a streak of consecutive wins that to this day has not been matched. Concerned that the perceived objectivity of the battle arenas would be questioned by a fighter who was unbeatable, the League at one time created special sanctions for Jax. The burly fighter responded by imposing his own special condition as a means of protest he limited himself to fight using only a brass lamppost. Neither the League's sanctions nor his own put a significant dent in his winning ways. The League has since rescinded its sanctions, but Jax has not. To this day, he fights and fights well with his trusty brass lamppost. Be advised - there have been an outbreak of lamppost-shaped bruises in the League of Legends. Abilities Removed Abilities Strategy * is another item that works perfectly on Jax. It gives good stats, armor and critical chance, and gives a percentage of Jax's maximum health as extra damage. This extra damage is then turned into health by his passive, and that health is turned into damage, and from then on has diminishing damage and health gain. Atma's Impaler synergizes with the additional health, damage, and attack speed provides. Having a with Atma's Impaler will help with the overall damage, hp and also it slows prey. *The defensive mastery talent Nimbleness compliments Jax's Counterstrike ability. The burst of speed can help you place your stun quicker. *A very good build for Jax is starting off with the and then start to get Guinsoo's Rageblade. Getting will help with the overall movement speed and attack speed which will stack up with Guinsoo's Rageblade. Getting an item with lifesteal is a good idea too. For example, will help with the damage and his overall hp. meanwhile will keep your attack speed up and your opponents starved for mana. *Use Leap Attack to jump into the fray of a fight or make a quick escape where necessary. *Purchasing regen first can lead to good results as your able to stay laning for longer *Buy a philiosphers stone first for the regen then follow with ninja tabi then buy a rageblade for the stacking, the rageblade is the most important item jax can have, after buy a frozen mallet for killing then, an atmas's impaler *Depending on the enemy team you can either increase attack power next or buy a guardian angel Quotes Upon Selection *''"Let's do this!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Surprise! I'm back."'' *''"Ready for battle!"'' *''"It's on!"'' *''"Now it's my turn!"'' *''"Bring it on!" *"Let me at 'em!"'' *''"Who's next?!"'' Taunt *''"Who wants a piece of the champ?!"'' Joke *''"Imagine if I had a real weapon!"'' Trivia *The DotA item, the Oblivion Staff is "A quarterstaff made by the master weaponsmith Jax." *It could be possible that the name Jax was derived from Garet Jax, the legendary undefeatable weapons master in Terry Brook's book series, Sword of Shannara, in Book three, Wishsong of Shanarra. *His "The Mighty Jax" skin is a reffernce to "The Mighty Ducks", a hockey team from Anaheim. *Jax's head arguably bears some resemblence to the helmet of the Murmillo, a gladiator type during the Roman Imperial Age. *His angler skin is likely a reference to his original lore, where he was bound to use only certain weapons in battle. this included a brass lamppost, a chickens foot, a spatula, and a fishing pole Skins File:Jax OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Jax TheMightySkin.jpg|The Mighty Skin File:Jax VandalSkin.jpg|Vandal Skin Jax AnglerSkin.jpg|Angler Skin References